


excelsior

by 365feelings



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: F/M, M/M, Missing Moments, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-20 09:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12429465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365feelings/pseuds/365feelings
Summary: miscellanea di missing moments e slice of life





	1. Chapter 1

«...e poi potremmo...»  
Gansey sta parlando dei suoi progetti. Usa se e quando. Usa il plurale. Può andare avanti per ore, se qualcuno non lo ferma. Blue può ascoltarlo per ore, se qualcuno non la distrae.  
Le è sempre piaciuto sentirlo parlare dei suoi viaggi, passati e futuri. Gansey ha un modo tutto suoi di evocare i luoghi e le persone, re gallesi compresi. Adesso, però, assorbe le sue parole, la sua voce, semplicemente la sua presenza accanto a sé con un'attenzione completamente differente. Se prima avvertiva una fitta all'altezza del cuore a sentirlo parlare del futuro, ora che lo ha perduto e poi riavuto c'è spazio solo per una travolgente e quasi surreale felicità.  
 _È vivi vivo vivo_ , pensa ascoltandolo.  _È qui con me. Sarà qui anche domani e dopodomani e dopodomani ancora. Sarà qui per molti giorni futuri, molti viaggi, molte scoperte, molti baci_.  
Accarezza l'idea di un futuro insieme, mentre le parole di Gansey tracciano i primi passi di quello che sarà il nuovo capito della sua terza vita. Si permette di fantasticare. Ora può, ora non fa male.  
Ora c'è tutta una vasta gamma di possibilità da provare e quello, ha deciso, è un buon giorno per iniziare.  
Gansey sta parlando di un ostello. Lo interrompe, riprenderanno quel discorso dopo.  
«Sto per baciarti» lo avverte. Il tono è tranquillo, lo sguardo limpido e diretto. Gansey la guarda di rimando, pronto. Se è sorpreso o nervoso non lo dà a vedere.  
Sta per farlo, sta per farlo veramente. Sono passati giorni da quell'unica volta e le sue labbra non sono più maledette –  _perché non lo sono, vero?_    
«Non morire questa volta» sussurra, una preghiera e un ordine, ad un soffio dalla sua bocca.  
Infine lo bacia e lui bacia lei.  
Non è come con Noah, non è come quando è morto. È altro, è elettrizzante. Il cuore fa le capriole nel suo petto mentre lei si scopre arrendevole e senza più una terra sotto i piedi alla lingua del ragazzo nella propria bocca.  
Non è il loro primo bacio, ma quello è Gansey 3.0 e quindi è come se lo fosse.  
Inoltre quando si separano è ancora vivo.


	2. hold - blue/gansey/henry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Per qualche secondo restano come sono, il suo capo appoggiato alla spalla di Henry, la sua mano stretta a quella di Gansey.

Quando alza lo sguardo per chiamarli scopre che Henry e Gansey sono poco più in là rispetto alla bancarella presso cui si è fermata. Ancora curva sugli articoli colorati in vendita, rimane in silenzio e li osserva – qualcosa della scena che si mostra ai suoi occhi cattura la sua attenzione e le fa dimenticare la bancarella.  
Troppo occupati a parlare e consapevoli che lei è lì da qualche parte alle loro spalle, procedono così lentamente che sono quasi fermi e vengono superati da turisti e cittadini. A dirla tutta sono un vero e proprio ostacolo alla viabilità. C’è chi li sorpassa con la fretta nei piedi e chi li aggira come farebbe con un lampione o un cestino.  
Nella caotica strada di Candelaria, il centro storico della città, un dedalo di tegole rosse e facciate colorate, Henry e Gansey se ne stanno ben dritti ma con le spalle rilassate, le mani che ogni tanto si muovono in gesti che accompagnano le parole, immersi un mondo che lei conosce bene e di cui fa parte. La luce cade dall’alto come una cascata.  
La voglia di abbracciarli arriva all’improvviso e senza un motivo preciso. Assecondando l’istinto li raggiunge. Ci vogliono pochi passi perché le sue braccia cingano le schiene dei due ragazzi – o ci provino, non ha braccia molto lunghe.  
In un primo momento, colti di sorpresa, li sente irrigidirsi, però poi, riconoscendo la testa spettinata che si infila tra le loro spalle si rilassano.  
«E questo per che cos’è?» domanda Gansey sorridendo.  
«Così» replica lei guardando con simpatia un lama che procede in direzione opposta alla loro «Mi andava».  
Per qualche secondo restano come sono, il suo capo appoggiato alla spalla di Henry, la sua mano stretta a quella di Gansey. Qualcuno li guarda, molti li superano. Poi Blue scioglie l’abbraccio e si mette in cammino.  
«Avanti, abbiamo rallentato la circolazione abbastanza e poco più avanti c’è la statua di Simon Bolivar, voglio vederla».  
Henry e Gansey la seguono.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originariamente pubblicata [qui](https://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3537577&i=1)


	3. sleep - ronan/adam

Adam realizza di essersi addormentato solo quando si risveglia indolenzito sul divano su cui si era sistemato pochi minuti prima. O ore prima. Non lo sa con certezza. Sa solo che non era così che doveva andare.  
Sbatte le palpebre più volte e fa per alzarsi, ma si accorge di Ronan. Braccia incrociate al petto e mento che sfiora la maglietta, respiro pesante e muscoli rilassati: il ragazzo – il  _suo_  ragazzo – sta dormendo.  
Improvvisamente i libri che ha preso in biblioteca per prepararsi all’esame di ammissione non sono così urgenti e torna ad appoggiare il capo contro il bracciolo del divano.  
Solo qualche minuto. Giusto il tempo di imprimere nella sua memoria l’immagine di Ronan serenamente addormentato sul divano di casa sua – chissà se al suo risveglio porterà con sé un’altra meraviglia.  
Dopo tutto quello che hanno passato, ci sono ancora fugaci momenti in cui si chiede se quello che ha ora sia reale. Adam Parrish felice. Adam Parrish innamorato. Adam Parrish ricambiato. E la risposta, ogni volta, è sì. Sì, è reale. Sì, Adam Parrish è felice e innamorato e ricambiato – con un’intensità che a volte lo lascia senza fiato.  
Lascia vagare lo sguardo su Ronan, solamente su Ronan, senza cercare i segni delle sue mani sul collo dell’altro (non lo fa più da alcuni giorni ormai), e sorride. Sorride perché è un bel momento, sorride perché sta guardando la persona di cui è innamorato e questa ha le fattezze di Ronan Lynch, sorride perché se glielo avessero detto qualche anno prima non ci avrebbe mai creduto, sorride perché è proprio vero che è nei posti più improbabili che si trovano le cose più belle.  
Poi si alza stando attento a non svegliarlo e raggiunge la sua pila di libri. Matita alla mano e blocco degli appunti, apre il primo.  
Ad Opal, che fa il suo ingresso poco dopo, fa cenno di non far rumore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originariamente pubblicata [qui](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3553011&i=1)


	4. birthday - gansey/blue

La camerata è vuota fatta eccezione per loro, un evento più unico che raro. Non ci sono le francesi festaiole, né gli spagnoli, non c’è il russo che sta sempre per conto suo e nemmeno gli australiani vestiti come Crocodile Dundee. A Cheng non ha detto nulla, ma ha il sospetto che lui c’entri qualcosa. Quella mattina, inoltre, è uscito prima e il suo istinto le dice che l’interesse per gli spagnoli con cui si è accompagnato non sia stato del tutto casuale.  
Non ha le prove che l’artefice di quell’improvvisa e comoda intimità sia proprio l’amico, ma a suo tempo troverà il modo di ricambiare il favore.  
Al momento, comunque, l’importante è Gansey.  
Gansey che torna dal bagno con la vista ripristinata e i capelli in ordine. Gansey che in un ostello è meno fuori luogo di quanto molti suoi compagni di scuola hanno pensato sentendo i suoi progetti. Gansey che ha un anno in più.  
«Dove sono tutti?» chiede.  
Blue scrolla le spalle, non lo sa.  
«Henry?»  
«Da qualche parte con gli spagnoli» replica «Credo».  
Il ragazzo ne prende atto annuendo e raggiunge il suo bagaglio.  
«E tu come mai sei ancora qui?»  
Blue ha riflettuto a lungo su cosa dire e cosa fare in quel momento ed è giunta alla conclusione che il modo migliore è essere diretti. Quindi diretta è quello che è.  
«Ho un regalo per te».  
«Un regalo per –»  
«È il tuo compleanno, no?»  
«Sì, lo so che – è che non mi aspettavo un regalo».  
 _Non mi aspettavo di essere ancora vivo_. Non è quello che dice e forse nemmeno quello che vuole dire, ma è lì che le riflessioni di Blue corrono e no, le ferma, non ci vuole pensare.  
«Beh, correggi le tue aspettative» replica «Perché non è una cosa che si può restituire».  
Dicendolo, gli porge il telefono evitando di soffermarsi sul fatto che sta tenendo in mano una cosa che costa quasi quanto quattro mesi di turno da Nino’s.  
Gansey la guarda perplesso e confuso:  _mi stai regalando il mio telefono?_ Però lo prende senza protestare.  
Nel passaggio le loro mani si sfiorano e Blue vorrebbe avere più controllo sul proprio corpo, perché basta un contatto così superficiale e casuale per farle tremare le ginocchia.  
 _Ora mi bacia_ , pensa. O forse dopo, perché il telefono si illumina e vibra in quel momento, come d’altronde era stato pattuito, e la chiamata reca il nome dell’ultima persona che Gansey avrebbe mai immaginato di leggere sullo schermo.  
«Ronan?!» chiede quasi sottovoce, incredulo, con stupore. Grato e quasi commosso.  
Blue sorride e lo lascia solo con l’amico.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originariamente pubblicata [qui](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3554173&i=1)


	5. la via di casa - ronan/adam

 

_When you get what you want but not what you need_

Sono passati più di sei mesi dall’ultima volta che è tornato a Henrietta e in un arco di tempo simile possono accadere tante cose.  
Blue, Gansey e Henry sono andati e tornati dal Sud America, ma solo per ripartire alla volta del vecchio continente. L’ultima volta che li ha sentiti erano ospiti di Mallory.  
Il suo compagno di stanza è finalmente riuscito a farsi crescere la barba da boscaiolo, quella che sembra andare tanto di moda, e adesso passa ore davanti allo specchio.  
Lui ha scoperto che fare due lavori, frequentare il college  _e_  dare gli esami non è fattibile, non importa se sei Adam Parrish e sai già tutto di ritmi massacranti.  
Stringe la presa sul volante.  
Non era così che doveva andare. Quando ha lasciato Henrietta, più di sei mesi prima, lo ha fatto con l’intenzione di restarci lontano più a lungo possibile, ché non è arrivato dove si trova ora e passato tutto quello che ha passato per poi tornare dove tutto è iniziato. Henrietta è lo scrigno di una vita molto al di sotto di ciò che si merita e può avere e di una magia pericolosa e bellissima, un vaso di Pandora a cui è riuscito a mettere il coperchio quando finalmente è approdato al college – o così ha creduto.  
Oltre il cofano della sua macchina, ha inizio la proprietà dei Lynch (di uno solo, in realtà): ettari di creature fantastiche e oggetti strani, un regno slegato dal tempo e dallo spazio.  
I Granai, ricorda Adam, non sono mai state Henrietta.  
Rimette in moto il motore e mentre percorre il viale si accorge che fiori luminosi segnano la via di casa.  
 

_Lights will guide you home_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originariamente pubblicata [qui](https://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3602355&i=1)

**Author's Note:**

> originariamente pubblicata [qui](https://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3535027&i=1)


End file.
